


Go for Hyperspeed

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Poe has twenty minutes before he's supposed to be in the air.He's decided it's time to take the next step in his relationship with Finn.





	

 

“We’re leaving in twenty minutes, Dameron,” Snap yells over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe yells back, “I’ll be there _._ ” _I’m always there._   He’s jogging through the labyrinthine structure of the base, narrowly avoiding crates and boxes, jumping out of the way of people, tripping and running into things a bit, but moving with a purpose.

 

As he bursts into command, he stands on his tiptoes, scanning the space before a very familiar head comes into view.  Poe dashes over, clipping Kaydel’s shoulder.  “Sorry,” he breathes out, spinning and reaching for her falling datapad but not stopping. 

 

As he spins back around, Finn spots him.  “Poe?”  Finn leans in to the two comm techs he’s been talking to, whispers something and then turns to Poe, who’s standing before him wide eyed and panting.  “What’s the problem, Poe?”  _Why are you here, baby?  What’s wrong?_   Finn’s hands grab for Poe’s arms, steadying Poe, steadying himself.

 

“Now,” Poe pants.

 

“Now?”

 

Poe looks over at the chrono on the wall.  “We’re leaving in seventeen minutes, and…”  He turns and surveys the room until he spots the General.  He grabs Finn’s arm and tugs.  “And I’m not leaving until I’m married to you.”

 

Finn laughs as Poe pulls him forward.  “Oh wait, you’re serious.  Wait, Poe, what?”

 

“You heard me,” Poe says over his shoulder, trying to step out of Ematt’s way. 

 

The older man frowns.  “Poe, what are you doing here?  Shouldn’t you be—”

 

“On my way,” Poe says, not bothering to stop.

 

Finn shrugs as he’s pulled past Ematt.

 

“Hey, Poe,” Finn says as they near the General.  “Poe?”  Finn frowns and then stops.  Poe tries to tug, but Finn has become an immovable force. 

 

Poe turns.  “Finn, we’re kind of against the clock here.”

 

“So, tell me quickly,” Finn says, crossing his arms in front of him.

 

Poe steps up and leans in.  “I just...” He shakes his head, closing his eyes.  He whispers, “It’s a feeling.  I can’t leave here today without…”  He looks up at Finn, his eyes pleading.

 

“Poe?”

 

Poe shakes his head.  “Just a feeling, like…”  He frowns.  _Please don’t make me say it._

 

Finn feels the look on Poe’s face as a shiver up his spine _.  You are not allowed to die today, Dameron._

 

“Please, Finn,” Poe pleads. 

 

Finn leans in, so close Poe can feel Finn’s breath against his ear.  “If I marry you today, you have to swear on all you hold dear that you will come back from this mission alive.”

 

“Finn,” Poe starts.

 

“That’s the deal, Dameron.  Take it or leave it,” Finn says, leaning back, his eyes steely.

 

Poe quickly nods.  “Deal.”  He looks so fragging serious.

 

Finn rolls his eyes.  “Well, don’t look so happy about it, nerfherder,” Finn says slapping the back of his fiancée’s head.  “General?”

 

The General turns and raises an eyebrow at them.  “Poe, aren’t you supposed to be—”

 

Finn smiles.  “We need you to do something first.”

 

She looks to the chrono and then to both of them, clearly confused.

 

Poe steps up to her.  “Marry us,” he says.

 

“What?”

 

“Marry us,” Poe repeats.

 

“Now?”

 

Poe nods.  “Now.  Before I get in my ship.”  He takes Finn’s hand.  “I’m not leaving this base until I’m his husband.”

 

Leia breaks into a smile despite herself.  “The Dameron men and their romantic gestures.”  She scans the room and points to a nearly empty conference room.  “There.  Go!”  As Finn and Poe jog towards the room, she turns, “Admiral Akbar, you have the conn.  Statura and Pamich, with me.”

 

Statura and Pamich share a confused look as they enter the room.  Leia points off to the side, “Stand there and be witnesses.  We’re having a wedding.”  She turns to Finn, “Time?”

 

“Fifteen minutes, ma’am.”

 

“I’m guessing the honeymoon will be after the mission,” she asks Poe.

 

He bursts into a wide smile.  “Yeah.  And if we could get a day or two off, that would be—”

 

“Don’t push it, Dameron.”  Then a dawning realization hits her: “Kes is going to kill me.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn spits out.  “Poe, we can’t—”

 

“He’ll understand,” Poe says.

 

“But Poe, if we just wait a few more weeks, then—”

 

“He’ll understand, Finn.”

 

“Are you sure, Commander,” Statura asks, stepping forward.

 

“Yes,” Poe says vehemently.

 

“What, are you pregnant or something,” Pamich murmurs.

 

Poe shoots her a sharp look.  Finn starts giggling.  Leia tries her best to hide her smile.

 

“Okay, so if there are no other objections,” Leia asks.

 

Poe stares at everyone in the room, daring anyone to talk.

 

“Well, then,” Leia says.  “Since time is of the essence.”  She takes a deep breath and focuses on the couple in front of her.  Poe is rocking on his feet.  Finn takes Poe’s hand and smiles as Poe instantly stills.  Leia clears her throat and begins, “Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two beings in marriage.  To pledge your love and your life to another at any time is an act of bravery, but to do so in a time of war, in the face of uncertainty, is to commit to the ideal that love is stronger than hate, that light will triumph over darkness.”  She smiles brightly at Finn and Poe—she can’t think of two better representatives of the light.  She turns to Poe.  “Poe, what are your vows to Finn?”

 

“Kriff,” Poe whispers.  He looks down at their joined hands and says, “Um, Finn…”  He looks up into Finn’s eyes—so earnest, so sure.  _I’ve got this_.  “Finn, I pledge to support you, to trust you, to respect you, and to love you for as long as I live,” he laughs, “and well into the afterlife, while we’re at it.”

 

Finn’s eyes fill with tears.  _Dammit, Poe._

 

“Finn,” Leia asks.

 

“Poe Dameron,” Finn says, his voice wavering, “I promise to love you and respect you and trust you all the days of my life.  I will always have your back, and I will always fight by your side,” he says, sniffling.  Poe reaches up and cups his cheek.

 

“So, do you, Poe Dameron, take Finn to be your husband?”

 

“Hell, yes,” Poe says, his eyes never leaving Finn’s.

 

“And do you, Finn, take Poe Dameron as your husband?”

 

“I do,” Finn says solemnly.

 

“Then, by the power invested in me as your General and as a representative of the House of Organa, I declare that you are married.  You may—”

 

Poe surges forward in a kiss that knocks Finn back a step or two.

 

Pamich covers her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

Leia steps away and whispers, “Thank you, Statura, Pamich, that will be all.”  She leans back over to Poe and Finn, “Eight minutes, Commander.”

 

“Mrurppph,” Poe mumbles against his husband’s lips.

 

Leia smiles and walks out.

 

Two minutes later, she watches as Poe runs out of the room, colliding with Kaydel and sending her to the floor.  He is already halfway out of command as he yells back, “Sorry!  Sorry!”  She can hear his _sorry_ s continue down the hall and can only picture the other collisions happening as he makes his way to the hangar.

 

Finn steps out of the conference room looking a bit dazed.  She raises her eyebrow at him.  _Are you okay?_

 

Finn nods, pulling down his shirt, adjusting his collar, and running a quick hand through his hair.

 

“Good,” Leia says.  “Get to work, Dameron.”

 

Finn shoots her a blazing smile as he springs into action, walking over to his station, and slipping on his headphones.

 

In the hangar, Poe jumps onto the ladder and climbs into Black One.

 

[What was that about], BB-8 asks as the canopy lowers.

 

“Just something I had to take care of, buddy.  We good to go?”

 

[Yes.]  Bee sounds offended at the question.  [I’m not the one running off at the last minute.]

 

“Sorry, Bee.”

 

As he lifts off, Jess’ voice fills his ears, “Good of you to finally make it, Commander.”

 

“Sorry, guys, had to take care of something.”

 

“Yeah, I bet you did,” Basitan says, laughing.

 

“A goodbye kiss,” Karé asks.

 

“More like a goodbye screw,” Iolo says.

 

Poe chuckles.  “No, I got married.”

 

The laughter amongst the pilots dies instantly.

 

“Wait, what,” Snap asks.

 

“I got married.  To Finn.”

 

“Well, I’d certainly hope it was Finn,” Iolo snarks.

 

“Wait, are you telling me that you just ran back into command and got married in the last…hell, twenty minutes,” Jess demands.

 

“Yep,” Poe says.  “Black Squadron, prepare to leave atmo.”

 

“Wait a kriffing minute here, Poe,” Snap starts.

 

“Mission time, Snap,” Poe says.  “Hyperspeed on my mark.”

 

“Wait,” Karé says.

 

“Guys,” Poe says.  “Mission now.  Wedding reception when we get back.”

 

“Kriffing hell,” Snap says.

 

“Married,” Basitan mumbles.

 

“And that’s a go for hyperspeed,” Poe says.  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, smiling wide as he pushes a button and watches the world fall away into a streak of white light.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I'd never written about this Finn and Poe getting married.
> 
> In terms of the timeline for this series, this little episode would happen in between two chapters in my fic [Bad Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7848733/chapters/17921056)—namely, after Poe and Finn get engaged in ch 6 (Battle Wounds) and before they are already a married couple in ch 7 (Escape from Jakku)
> 
> So, Poe obviously lives and they get to celebrate properly after this mission—in case you were worried.
> 
> Also, if you’d like a little post script of Kes’ reaction to the happy news, you can head over to [my tumblr](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/158314766518/grandpa-kes) for that…


End file.
